Painless
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Ella tenía roto el corazón, la vida la había lastimado. Pero ahí estaba él para hacerla sentir mejor. NO CRACK!


Disclaimer: Twilight no es mio, bla, bla, bla.

Summary: Ella tenía roto el corazón, la vida la había lastimado. Pero ahí estaba él para hacerla sentir mejor.

Nota: Regalo de navidad para Cafesitodeldia, con muuuuucho amor. Por que es una chica demasiado awesome y la amo! ;) Feliz Navidad!!!

* * *

PAINLESS

El frío viento de Forks golpeaba su dura piel, dejando enredadas en su leonino cabello, las finas gotas de lluvia con olor a bosque.

Jasper amaba salir solo de caza, ser completamente libre, disfrutar del fuerte aroma a madera, musgo y humedad, sentir el aire helado penetrando sus pulmones y sobretodo sin preocuparse por más sentimientos y emociones que no fueran los suyos.

Había captado el aroma de la dulce sangre de un ciervo macho a tan solo unos cuantos metros, estaba concentrado en ese olor, no había algún otro que pudiera llamar más su atención, excepto aquel que le resultaba más desagradable que cualquier otro y más intrigante al mismo tiempo. Un licántropo.

En un principio, no le extrañó que uno de ellos anduviera en lo que hace poco tiempo eran sus tierras, por así llamarlo, pues después del nacimiento de Reneesme ya no había mas tratados que cumplir, mas que respeto mutuo.

Lo que llamó la atención del vampiro, fueron los nuevos sentimientos que lo empezaron a invadir; desdicha, nostalgia, desolación, tristeza y rabia. Un sollozo, y otro, y otro más.

Con el sigilo propio de los vampiros, se acercó. Avanzó poco a poco, hasta quedar a menos de seis metros de ella. Estaba ahí, encogida junto al tronco de un viejo pino, llorando.

-Lárgate chupasangre, quien quiera que seas. Vete- dijo entre susurros y sollozos, aunque utilizando en el tono la dureza con que la vida la había tratado.

-Disculpa Leah, veo que no te encuentras bien. ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Jasper educadamente, sin mas intención que esa, ayudar.

-Dije que te fueras. Tú no puedes hacer nada. Vete- volvió a repetir, pero Jasper no lo podía hacer. Leah siempre había demostrado ser una chica fuerte y dura, motivo por el cual, verla tan vulnerable, tan frágil e insegura, le resultaba inquietante. A pesar de que ella quisiera esconderse tras esa coraza, queriendo aparentar estar bien siempre.

Leah empezaba a desesperarse. Si siempre había estado sola, ¿por qué en el preciso momento en el que en verdad lo deseaba, alguien más invadía su espacio?

-He dicho que te vayas. Hazlo por favor.- pidió tratando de sonar dura, pero el llanto hizo que su voz se quebrara.

-No se por qué tu corazón se siente tan lastimado, tan roto. Tampoco sé por qué sientes tu alma tan vacía. Lo único que sé, es que sola, no estás.-

Leah alzó la mirada tan sorprendida por las palabras del vampiro, y no solo por que era él quien se las había dicho, sino por que había sido sincero. No dijo nada, no podía.

Jasper ya estaba parado enfrente de la chica, encontrando sus brillantes ojos dorados con los de ella, oscurecidos por la soledad. Se agachó y con delicadeza tomó sus manos entre las suyas, transmitiéndole toda la calma que necesitaba. Confianza, seguridad, fe, paz, amor.

Poco a poco los sollozos se convirtieron en suaves suspiros, las lágrimas se secaron y el dolor quedó olvidado.

-¿Estás usando tu magia, no es así?- Jasper lo afirmó sonriendo con toda la calidez que su frio cuerpo solo era capaz de emanar con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondió Leah con sus mejillas más rojas de lo habitual. –No tenías porqué hacerlo. No era asunto tuyo, no era nada que pudiera importarte.- su mirada ahora, no se podía despegar del suelo.

-Te equivocas, si me importa, y si es asunto mío-. Leah levantó la vista nuevamente sorprendida. –Lo fue cuando tu tristeza pasó a ser parte de mí. Desde que tu dolor fue mi dolor. Y me importará más, por qué ahora mi paz pasará a ser parte de ti, y mi alegría será tu alegría-. Jasper besó su frente en un gesto de pura amistad y comprensión. En el rostro de Leah apareció una repentina sonrisa. Solo sentía calma y felicidad, la de Jasper. Y su pecho, ya no dolía más.

* * *

Vale, aunque es un regalo pueden dejar reviews eh! Kisses y feliz navidad a tods! :)


End file.
